Read All About It
by clairegleek
Summary: Caroline has a decision to make. Does she tell her friends about her and Klaus? Or risk losing him forever? She looks back at all they've been through as she decides. ONESHOT.


Read All About It

Caroline sat at the end of her bed staring at the drawing Klaus had given her months ago. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, her mind was in turmoil and her heart was aching. An ultimatum. Klaus had given her an ultimatum; tell her friends or this thing they had was over.

Let's start at the beginning shall we. It all started on my birthday when my enemy gave me a reason to live when I had given up, staring in to his tear filled eyes that night had brought an unknown emotion to grip me, here was this heartless unfeeling _monster_and he was speaking with such feeling about all the beauty this world had to offer, giving me a choice on whether to live or die when he normally didn't even think twice about tearing out someones heart.

I couldn't place it at the time but the moment I said I didn't want to die such _relief _filled Klaus's eyes, like he couldn't bear it if I left this world that he immediately grabbed me in his arms and placed his arm against my lips, just to make sure I drank his amazing tasting blood. I have wondered what he would of done if I had said no, would he of respected my choice or forced me to drink? I guess I'll never know, or at least until I gather enough courage to ask.

Then their was the night of the ball, I admit Klaus intrigued me but I was still technically with Tyler and my dad had just died. I couldn't believe someone as old as Klaus would be interested in me; Caroline Forbes, small town girl and eternal second choice to Elena Gilbert. After all the only reason Klaus came to Mystic Falls was for Elena; the doppelganger, everyones first choice, eternally in a tug of war for her affections with Stefan and Damon. Not that I envied that, I would never again want Damon Salvatore as a romantic interest or as anything else for that matter, he abused me and used me for blood and sex, plus he tried to kill me on numerous occasions. I was team Stefan all the way.

Stefan. My sweet gentle Stefan, Klaus turned him in to a cold blooded ripper. Okay that's a lie, Stefan was a ripper long before Klaus befriended him but Senior Prank Night he compelled him to turn his emotions off and to try to kill Elena. Bless him, Stefan fought the compulsion as hard as he could, even going so far to stab himself. Klaus never understood why, why fight that hard for one girl? For love? He has always viewed love as a vampires greatest weakness, but he is wrong, our capacity to love is one of our greatest strengths. I love Stefan, he is my vampire best friend and I will be there everyday for eternity to make sure he keeps on the straight and narrow, but even if he slips up I will still be there to pick up the pieces; he's my family. To be honest he overtook Elena and Bonnie as my true best friend a long time ago. He taught me how to be a better person and a good vampire, Damon's blood may of turned me but Stefan mentored me, he is my true sire.

Bonnie is similar to me in the fact that we are the ones who are always getting hurt. Being a powerful witch she is always being used for something, some way to protect Elena at all costs, she lost her mom to being a vampire for God's sake, the one thing witches hate more than anything. After I turned she could barely look at me, she hated what I was so much even though I had no choice in being what I was. I transitioned alone having no idea what was happening to me. She did try I'll give her that, after Abby transitioned she tried to be there for her but true to form Abby left again. We are still close but it'll never be the same again. I was so mad at her for putting Klaus in Tyler's body without telling us, even though I understand why she did it, Klaus said he's the originator of our bloodline so if he dies so does Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Abby and me.

I hate that time with a passion, our dear friend Alaric was turned in to an original vampire hunter, he kept me captive at the school and tortured me with a vervain soaked rag and pencils in my hands. Until Elena helped me escape and Klaus saved me. I'll never forget how scared I was when he grabbed me and how safe I felt when he whispered, 'Ssh, it's okay, it's okay, it's me, you're safe.' When I looked in his eyes and saw the worry in them for me, that's when I realized he really did like me, it wasn't some game to hurt Elena he genuinely cared.

Ever since that moment I've been fighting my feelings for him, how easy it would be to fall for him if I opened myself to it. I can still barely believe he saved me over his sister when we were taken by the council, granted he was in Tyler's body at the time but beside a stolen kiss and an embarrassing offer of hot hybrid sex, he never let me think he was Tyler for long, wrong equipment indeed.

How can any of my friends understand my feelings for Klaus when he has done nothing but cause them harm. How can they understand that their is a side to Klaus that only I have ever seen. His humanity. I bring out his human side, I make him smile without malice, I make him laugh with boyish glee, I make a contented smile appear on his lips as I lay in his arms after we make love. Yep, you heard right, Klaus loves me. I can barely express the rush of emotions I felt when he brushed my cheek with the tips of his fingers and whispered, 'I love you,' as he entered me for the first time. That was truly the first time I had ever made love to someone and not just had sex. Not even Tyler had made me feel so special, so beautiful and oh so loved. Every touch had me gasping, every kiss made me crave more, the way we clutched eachother as we reached completion was intense, it was as if we never wanted to let the other go.

Caroline smiled as she thought of the night she and Klaus became one. It was a few weeks after the night Klaus bit her and then saved her. Bonnie had been about to sacrifice twelve witches for Silas, the head witch was about to stab Bonnie and I couldn't allow that so I flashed over and stabbed her myself which killed all the witches, I was in shock at what I had done and was saying very mean untrue things to Klaus, I had been all day.

Tyler had only just left (again!) to escape the death Klaus had promised him, the head start he gave him was only for my benefit, I was hurt, angry and heart broken. I loved Tyler so much or at least I thought I did. And me being a thoughtless bitch so scared of my own feelings for the original hybrid, told him he was a terrible person and he wasn't worth it, this was only a short while after I told him that if he was capable of love he was capable of being saved. I was feeling so guilty and Klaus asked me if I needed comfort, I nodded and he said, 'Why don't you find somebody less terrible you can relate to.'

After that I ran off sobbing, I found myself the nearest bottle of alcohol and proceeded to drown my guilt. Now this part is still a little hazy but I'll try to reminder as much as I can. I was sitting at the top of the falls feeling sorry for myself, thinking about the twelve people I had just killed and I was saying sonething like, 'How can I call Klaus a terrible person when I just killed twelve people, just like that.' I snapped my fingers together drunkenly.

'How indeed.'

I turned my head to look at Klaus, he was staring at me with an emotionless face, sighing I took a long swallow, 'What do you want Klaus? Come to gloat?'

Klaus tilted his head, 'You did what you had to do, plus,' a strange serene smile crossed his lips, 'they will be brought back. It was a necessary sacrifice after all.'

My drink adled brain knew something about his statement was wrong but at the time I couldn't put my finger on it. I stood up, 'What are you talking about? You didn't want me to save her.'

Klaus walked over to stand right in front of me, 'I can see why he loves you so,' his eyes raked over me, 'you have a fire that is so rare.'

'What?' I was sobering up quickly especially when he put his hand against my cheek and I felt nothing; no spark like I usually do at his touch, my eyes widened, 'Your not Klaus.'

Not-Klaus's lips twisted in a cruel smile, 'No I'm not.' In a flash his hands were at my jaw and with a quick twist I went blank.

I awoke with a gasp, I was tied to a chair in the caves, I could feel the burn of vervain on my wrists. Hearing a noise I blinked back tears and called out with a trembling voice, 'Hello? Whose there?'

Klaus appeared out of the shadows and stalked over to me, 'Finally awake Caroline.'

I never took my eyes off him afraid of what he was going to do, 'What do you want?'

'Easy,' that same cruel smile was on his lips, 'I want to be reunited with my love.'

I sucked in a breath, 'Silas.'

'You are a clever girl,' Silas walked around me, 'it took your friend Bonnie much longer to realize I wasn't Shane,' he tilted his head studying me, 'why do you think that is?'

Fear made it near impossible to think, 'I-I don't know.'

Silas came closer so there was barely an inch between their faces, 'I think you do.'

'No I don't!' I cried, I couldn't stand looking at Klaus's face and seeing nothing but malice. I knew why I was here, Silas was going to torture me wearing the face of the man I cared about, 'Why are you doing this?'

'I haven't even started yet Caroline,' Silas tapped the side of his temple, 'when I touched you I got your memories and oh what wonderful things they were. All the different tortures you've suffered.' He walked over to a table and picked out a gun, he turned around to face me smirking, 'Whose technique should we start with then, the wolves?' He shot a wooden bullet in my stomach causing me to cry out in pain, 'Alaric?' He picked up a pencil and dipped it in the vervain jar before slamming it in my hand, 'Damon?' He bent over me and savagely bit into my neck drinking my blood as I screamed, pulling back his lips were stained red, 'How about your dearest daddy? Unfortunately the sun doesn't reach down here but no mind I'm sure I can find other ways to entertain myself.'

Grabbing the jar of vervain Silas forced my mouth open and poured it down my mouth, a garbled scream escaped me as tears ran down my cheeks, it burned my throat I felt like I was swallowing razor blades. He finally stopped after what felt like hours but was probably minutes. I was gasping struggling for breath.

Silas leaned in so he could whisper in my ear, 'Would you like to know why you knew I wasn't Klaus?' I had no energy to do anything so he continued, 'He loves you more than anything and after the little spat you two had, if he had come you would of seen the hurt in his eyes.' Silas stood in front of me smirking, 'Unrequited love hurts like a bitch, but he will always keep trying to win your affections,' he ran his fingers down my cheek and laughed, 'ah, I see he already has.'

I will not rehash everything that monster did to me all I will say is it was several hours until I passed out. Silas seemed impressed with how long I took it before it became too much for me. Well when it comes to torture, I've been there, I've down it and I've got the freaking t-shirt. I finally opened my eyes when I heard a pained, 'Sweetheart?' Looking at Silas in the entrance I whimpered, 'Please, no more, please, I can't take it any more.'

Silas took a hesitant step forward, 'Who did this to you?'

'You did.' I answered my eyelids fluttering wanting to close. I catched a glimpse of his face he looked stricken. 'K-Klaus, is it really you.'

'Oh my love,' Klaus rushed over to untie me and I couldn't help but flinch, 'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.' After he removed the pencil and the bullets he bit into his wrist and held it out for me, 'Drink love, it will heal you faster.'

I swallowed at the scent of his alluring blood, locking gazes I could see the emotions in his, the love shining in his eyes and I knew in my heart this was Klaus, not Silas. I hesitantly leaned forward and sunk my fangs in groaning as his taste filled me, I greedily swallowed never looking away from his eyes.

Klaus smiled gently at me stroking my hair, 'That's it my love, take all you need.'

I basked in the feel of his love for a few moments more before I rescinded my fangs and licked up the last drop of his blood. Feeling some of my strength return I raised my hand to his cheek, 'Thank you.'

Klaus closed his eyes and leaned into my palm, 'If I hadn't been so hurt and angry, I would never of left you unprotected,' I could hear the pain in his voice and when he opened his eyes I gasped, so much hurt in them, 'he stabbed me love, I never thought he would go after you I swear.'

I swallowed at his words and decided to be honest with him, 'Do you want to know why I knew he wasn't you?'

Klaus's stare became intense, he raised his hand to my cheek and cupped it, stroking gently as he replied, 'Why?'

My eyes fluttered briefly at his touch before I locked gazes with him, 'He never once called me love, or sweetheart, their was never any emotion in his eyes and I knew if you ever did this to me,' Klaus tensed his jaw his eyes protesting and I smiled at him gently, carressing his cheek with my thumb, 'if you ever did this, your eyes would be filled with so much hurt, anger and tears. You could never be emotionless with me.'

Klaus let out a teary breath just like the night he bit me, 'How can you ever look upon my face again without seeing what he did to you?' A single tear fell from his eye, 'I will leave my love, I will go far away so you never have to be reminded of him again, I will let you have a wonderful life filled with love and happiness with Tyler,' I filled with shock at his words, 'yes Caroline, for you I will let my revenge on Tyler go, all for you. I will kill Silas for what he did to you and then leave, I promise you this.'

I saw only truth in his face and unable to stomach him leaving, I decided to give him what he always liked about me; my honesty, 'Thank you for being willing to be selfless Klaus, to free Tyler, it means so much to me.' I raised my other hand to cradle his face between my hands, 'But I don't need you to leave, because when I look at you I don't see him, I only see you Klaus, the big bad Original Hybrid who caused my friends great pain,' seeing heartbreak in his gaze I just continued stroking his face, 'and who I can't stop myself from having feelings for.'

'Caroline...' Klaus searched my eyes as hope filled his.

I leaned in never breaking our gaze and brushed my lips against his, 'I want to stop fighting my feelings for you.'

'What about Tyler?'

'I care for him and I always will. I don't want you to hurt him. What we had was over a long time ago and neither of us were willing to let go.'

'After everything I've done how could you want to be with me?' Klaus lowered his gaze.

I knew he was expecting me to reject him but I wouldn't, I couldn't not after he saved my life again, 'I may be too smart to be seduced by you,' his eyes snapped to mine and I grinned back at him, 'but turns out I'm not smart enough to not fall for you.'

Klaus smiled his whole face lighting up as he let out a laugh, 'What can I say? When I saw you and your light for the first time in that classroom I fell instantly and you never had to even try to seduce me,' he kissed me sweetly before whispering, 'I was yours instantly.'

I raised my eyebrow, 'When you turned Tyler? How could you of started liking me that night? You were so angry.'

Klaus bit his lip something akin to embarrassment on his face, 'That wasn't the day I was referring to sweetheart.'

I frowned in confusion, 'But that was the first time we met.'

Klaus shook his head, 'No it wasn't. I first saw you when I was in Alaric's body before the sacrifice.'

My eyes widened, 'You've liked me for that long? How could you? You tried to sacrifice me! If it wasn't for Damon I'd be dead right now.'

'I didn't know it was you down there, Katerina never told me the name of the vampire she turned,' Klaus wrapped an arm around my waist and clutched me to him, 'trust me my love, if I had seen you there I would of let you go, even then I couldn't bear to extinguish your light.'

I could barely comprehend his words, he would of let me go? No matter what happened that night Jenna was always going to die. I didn't know how to feel about that. 'What about turning Tyler?'

'You can call that jealousy love,' Klaus snorted, 'I couldn't bear the thought of you in his arms, so in my rage I turned him not realizing I had just given him eternity with you.'

'Asking him to bite me?' I had to know.

'I was testing his love for you. Stefan resisted my compulsion. I was seeing how much he truly loved you.' Klaus admitted.

'Oh my god.' I could barely breath, Klaus had wanted me all this time, he had loved me all this time. I finally found the courage to ask, 'My birthday,' I swallowed, 'if I had said no would you of allowed me to die? Or would you of forced me to drink?'

Klaus cupped my cheeks staring intently into my eyes, the love he felt for me shining from his gaze, 'I cannot live in a world without you Caroline, I'm sorry love but I would of forced you to drink. I am far too selfish to ever let you go.'

I released a breath, I finally had an answer. Klaus would never allow me to die. I didn't need to ask about the time he bit me at Elena's, he would of always saved me eventually. I leaned in and took his lips in a passionate kiss. I gasped as Klaus clutched me to him and kissed me harder. Pulling away we were both breathing hard, I felt the proof of his desire poking my stomach, I smiled at him blushing, 'Take me to your home Klaus.'

'Are you sure my love?' Klaus asked, nothing but concern in his eyes.

'Yes Klaus,' I kissed the side of his lips, 'take me away from here. Make me forget everything he did with your face and replace it with your love.'

'With pleasure my love.' Klaus picked me up in his arms and sped to his home, where he proceeded to make me forget everything but him. He told me he loved me as he made love to me. It was perfect.

That was many months ago and we have spent every night wrapped in each others arms. Everyday he shows me and tells me how much he loves me. And I have fallen in love with Klaus, I love him more than I ever felt possible to love someone. The only thing is I haven't told him yet, I've been waiting for that perfect moment and I guess he couldn't wait any longer.

I woke up late this morning as Klaus kept me up most of the night worshipping my body. I was supposed to meet Elena and Bonnie at the Grill for lunch. I was freaking out wondering if they'd been to my house and finding my bed unslept in, not knowing what to tell them, when Klaus grabbed my arm stopping my frantic movements and asked, 'Why can't you tell them about us?'

I'm not proud but I froze and a panicked look crossed my face, 'They wouldn't understand.'

Klaus clenched his jaw, 'No you're ashamed of me.'

'Klaus...' I began to protest.

'I will not be you're dirty little secret Caroline,' Klaus angrily stated, he took a deep breath and said, 'that is not a relationship. I want to be able to hold your hand, I want to wrap my arm around your shoulder as we sit at the Grill, I want to kiss you whenever I please,' Klaus took my hands in his clutching them to his chest over his heart, 'I love you Caroline and I want everyone to know you're mine,' seeing the look on my face he smirked, 'as I am yours.'

Tears filled my eyes at his confession, I wanted so badly to do all those things with him but I was scared of my friends reaction to us and afraid of losing them.

Unable to say anything Klaus took my silence as a rejection and let go of my hands, 'This is it Caroline, tell then about where you've been spending your nights or this thing is over.'

'No Klaus please.' I begged I couldn't lose him.

'I believe you have a decision to make love,' Klaus tried to steel his emotions but I could still see the hurt in eyes, 'It's me or them,' he turned to walk in the bathroom saying, 'don't come back until you've made a decision.' Then he slammed the door.

I ran out of their crying and haven't stopped since. I sent a message to Elena and Bonnie telling them I had some things to do and would meet them tonight. Looking at Klaus's beautiful drawing once more I thought about him. He wanted me far longer than anybody realized, he loved me so much it was overwhelming at times, he would do whatever he could to make me happy. My eyes widened as I had a realisation, he loved me and would do anything to make me happy, if I loved him even half as much wouldn't I do this one thing to make him happy. I searched my heart, yes I would.

I wiped my tears away and grabbed my phone, typed a quick message to Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Stefan and pressed send. It read:

_Hey guy's let's meet at the Grill at 6, I want to tell you something._

I felt free, finally I could tell my best friends that I had found the one who would make me happy for eternity. Smiling I began to get dressed, I put on a midnight blue mid thigh dress with a sweetheart neckline, three inch black wedges and Klaus's bracelet. I put my make up on and made my hair extra curly. Finished I made my way to the Grill smiling as I saw my friends at a table, extremely glad Matt wasn't working tonight.

Walking over I noticed it was karaoke night and I grinned as an idea came to me. I went straight to the bar and ordered a Bourbon and told him what I wanted to sing. I came over to my friends, 'Hey guy's.'

'Hey Care, you look great.' Matt greeted giving me a hug, I returned it and noticed Klaus walk in and sit at the bar. 'Thanks Matt.'

I greeted everyone and gave Stefan an extra big embrace whispering, 'Are you okay?'

'Yes I'm okay, you're my sober couch remember?' Stefan kissed my cheek and I giggled as I heard a growl behind me. Klaus was always jealous of my friendship with Stefan.

'What did you want to talk about?' Elena asked.

'Can we just enjoy ourselves for a little while, it's been so long since we've had a good time.' I said wanting enjoy a carefree moment before I revealed my news.

'Of course.' Elena agreed.

We began relaxing, talking and laughing like the carefree teenagers we no longer were. All too soon the DJ announced, 'Our next singer is Caroline Forbes.'

I took a deep breath and began the walk to the stage, if I had a heartbeat it would be racing as I took the mike, 'Hey everyone, I have something to sing to my friends and a really great guy I hurt,' I saw I now had my friends attention and Klaus was staring directly at me boring into me, 'I'm singing 'Read All About It'.'

I look at Klaus as I start singing my hand over my heart as I sang just for him.

'You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?'

I held my hand out in Klaus's direction and hooked a finger in a come here gesture.

'So come on, come on

come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions so why let your voice be tamed?

Baby we're a little different there's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away

Come on, come on'

I smiled lovingly at Klaus as I swayed my hips, I put the mike on the stand as I placed my hands over my heart.

'I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh'

I looked at my friends as I started the next verse gauging their reactions. Stefan was looking at me knowingly making me roll my eyes, he knew me too well. Matt looked concerned but not overly so. Elena and Bonnie looked angry and betrayed, I glared back thinking they'd get over it. Eventually.

'At night we're waking up the neighbours, while we sing away the blues

Making sure that we remember, yeah cause we all matter too

If the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules

So come on, come on

Come on, come on

Let's get the TV and the radio to play our tune again

It's about time we got some airplay of our version of events'

I grinned at Stefan as I sang the next line making him laugh.

'There's no need to be afraid I will sing with you my friend

Come on, come on'

I swayed to the music as I began the chorus again putting all my pent up emotions into it.

'I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh'

I stepped off the stage clutching the mike as I made my way to Elena and sung to her sweeping my arm out to point out our friends.

'Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?'

I smiled at Matt as I sung the next line to him.

'Now we're finally finding our voices'

I grinned at Stefan at the next line, he took my hand and spun me in a circle making me laugh delighted.

'So take a chance, come help me sing this'

I looked at Bonnie and smiled sadly.

'Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

And now we're finally finding our voices'

I looked over at Klaus and quirked my brow smirking at the next line, he snorted in his drink mouthing 'Stefan' and I giggled.

'Just take a chance, come help me sing this.'

I danced my way over to Klaus as I sang the chorus, loving the way his eyes never left mine. I always did have his complete attention probably why they used me to distract him so often. Never again.

'I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh'

I sat on Klaus's lap my hand going around his neck playing with his curls, his arms going around my waist holding me tight. I gazed into his gorgeous eyes as I sang the last chorus, making him believe every word.

'I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh'

Klaus smiled at me raising his hand to caress my cheek, 'Are you sure my love?'

I nuzzled his hand for a moment before I smiled shyly, 'I love you.'

Happiness radiated from Klaus at my words, his smile rivalled the sun for it's brightness, 'And I love you.' He leant forward and captured my lips in his, I moaned as his taste set me on fire. I enjoyed returning his loving passionate kisses until I felt a prescence next to me. Pulling apart Stefan was standing next to us with his 'serious vampire look'.

Stefan glared at Klaus, 'Hurt her and I'll kill you.'

'Never.' Was all Klaus said, then he and Stefan did the manly stare thing.

'Good.' Stefan nodded at Klaus. He turned to me and smiled warmly, 'I was wondering when you'd finally tell us though I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me first.'

'I wanted to I just had some things I had to sort out first.'

'I know.' Stefan grinned knowingly at me.

I rolled my eyes, 'You know me too well.'

'Always.' Stefan laughed, then he wrapped an arm around my shoulder hugging me, 'As long as you're happy Caroline that's all that matters to me.'

'I am,' I kissed his cheek ignoring the unhappy growls from my pouting wolf, 'you'll always be my best friend, I love you Stefan.'

'I love you too Care, you are one of the things I am so grateful I came back to this town. I found a truly great friend.'

I smiled, tears threatening at his sweet words, 'Me too.'

'See you soon.' Stefan smiled at me as he left.

Klaus looked at me, 'I just realized something.'

'And what's that?'

'I'm gonna have to share you with Stefan for all eternity.' Klaus grumbled.

I threw my head back and laughed joyfully, 'He's my best friend Klaus.'

Klaus gazed at me in awe, 'You are so beautiful,' he kissed my palm, 'so strong,' he laced our fingers together and kissed the corner of my lips, 'so full of light.'

I blushed as he repeated his words from the night of the ball, my heart so full of love for him I thought it would burst, 'I love you.'

Klaus closed his eyes smiling in wonder, 'Say it again.'

'I love you,' I happily complied, 'take me home.'

He kissed our joined hands, 'As you wish my love.' We stood up and walked out hand in hand, basking in each other's presence on the journey to his house.

As we entered he scooped me into his arms, making me giggle and flashed to his room. Laying me down on his bed he covered me with his body, carressed my cheek with his thumb, 'I love you Caroline Forbes.'

I ran my fingers over his stubble carressing his lip with my thumb, 'And I love you Niklaus Mikaelson.' He took my lips in a passionate kiss and made love to me for the rest of the night. What was I ever afraid of?

The End.

AN - Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. This is by far the longest single chapter I've ever done, it really wasn't gonna be this long but my inner Klaroline took this and ran away with it. Let me know what you think. X X X


End file.
